Eye of Demons
by Chessmaster10
Summary: 'Death is chilling, yet brief. Demons rarely had the displeasure of dying,' he mused. Maybe he could try once more here, assuming that everything would go as he thought it would. But as Fate would have it, it seemed that the odds will always be against him. Well, it wouldn't be the first time he went against the fates, impossible wasn't in his vocabulary.


**Sensei here with an all new story. This was just something I came up with while on the way home from school. Hope you enjoy!**

 **The premise I thought of is since Naruto is already a Jinchuuriki to the demon Kyuubi (Kurama) why not expound a little more on that idea shall we? Granted I have yet to work out all the kinks of the story, this is as far as I could write.**

 **And yes, I realize this is a very short Author's Note. Please don't forget to leave a comment or review down below, they really help me in terms of writing. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

A single red eye remained open as he gazed upon his surroundings with mild confusion and slight interest. It was a small loft not too spacious nor too cramped, two leather couches at the sides of the room with a small neat glass coffee table right in the middle. The wool carpet underneath was of a simple decor, embroidered with small diamonds and swirls upon its white surface and a large white television was on the farther side of the room.

 _'Is this heaven...?'_ The man shook his head in denial. _'Unlikely... and yet I highly doubt hell would be colored in white.'_

A small gentle breeze flowed gently across his face despite being in an enclosed room, his nerves calming slightly as the lilac-scent rendered his thought process immobile. He turned his head slightly to the left, a small balcony now visible with its doors spread wide open and the curtains flowing in the wind with the light and soothing ringing of the over hanging chimes on the doorway.

He took a few steps, feeling the soft carpet brush against the soles of his now bare feet and slowly made his way to the doorway with caution. He peeled the curtains away before stepping onto the white porcelain balcony, the cold marble floor soon replacing the warm and soft carpet as it sent slight shivers up his spine. Bright light shone down from above as he raised his hand to hide his eyes from the glare.

"Comfortable yet?"

He jumped back in surprise, arms held in front in preparation as if expecting a confrontation and ready to defend himself from any would-be attacker. His eyes narrowed as he gazed at the lone formerly unseen figure that leaned against the railings of the balcony, a small and gentle smile on the persona's face and violet eyes pierced his own blood-red irides.

She raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Self-Defense? I'd have thought that you of all people would be on the offensive,"

He made no raise to respond to her inquiry.

"Who are you?" he growled out.

The woman merely chuckled. "As disrespectful as they come; are you sure you're in the right place?"

"Stop dodging the question," He glared at her with malice. "Who. Are. You?"

"I'm not dodging anything," she continued to smile, much to his confusion. "I just find it a hassle to answer something now that can be easily answered later."

"That answers nothing,"

"It's not suppose to." she retorted with mild amusement.

"I could kill you," he threatened, baring his sharp canines at her menacingly as his red eyes narrowed into slits. She merely gave him a blank look.

"And yet why haven't you already...?"

He grit his teeth slightly, and settled on glaring at her; albeit with less force than it formerly held. It was slight intimidation, he supposed.

Yet she still continued to smile, turning her back on him as he stood from the doorway and gazed at the overlooking horizon-view the balcony must have provided.

"Ne, Naruto-kun...?" she called nonchalantly, much to his shock.

His eyes slightly widened in surprise at her knowledge of his name, a bit of fear creeping up his neck and a small bead of sweat fell from his forehead.

"H-How do you know my name...?

"I know everyone's name baka," She giggled into her hand. He opened his mouth and yet before he could even utter a phrase or a sound, she silenced him with a pointed stare as she waved him over.

"Come here Naruto-kun, I want to show you something."

Despite himself, Naruto "Arashi" Namikaze found his body unwilling to comply with his commands as it willed itself to slowly walk forward right onto the balcony once more and into the blinding light, each step bringing him closer and closer to the balcony's railing and edge. An outstretched and open hand was offered, one he was unwillingly quick to take.

"Now what do you see there...?"

He glanced over the balcony and saw nothing but pure white much like a blank painting canvas.

"There's nothing there,"

She laughed. "Exactly!" she smiled gently at him as she raised a finger. "Now, can you tell me why there is nothing?"

"Because someone was stupid enough to make it that way," he snidely growled. "Why else would you make a balcony overseeing nothing?"

"Is that your answer?" Dammit she was still smiling at him without a care in the world. The Namikaze's eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Did I say anything else?" he retorted mockingly.

"You just did," she grinned cheekily at the male.

"...Touché,"

She glanced pointedly at the horizon again, her grin easing into a smile once more. "What do you see there?"

Naruto snorted again. "This is getting old, there's nothing there."

She smiled sadly to his surprise, shaking her head. "Try again Naruto-kun... Try and look,"

Naruto rolled his eyes in utter annoyance at her persistence, before squinting halfheartedly to appease her.

"I... still don't see anything..." he grumbled out before he gave up in its entirety. "So... what was I suppose to see?"

She smiled sadly at him with look in her eyes what he assumed to be most likely pity. A throbbing tick mark quickly developed on his forehead.

"Oi..." he spoke darkly. "What's with that look?"

"Ne Naruto-kun," she asked him again. The Namikaze clenched and unclenched his fist in an effort to keep in his temper. Insufferable woman...!

"Y~es...?" he strained out, his voice giving off an obvious hint of irritation.

"What would you do if you were ever given a second chance in life?" she asked in a curious tone, tilting her head to the side; a faint dusting of red crept its way onto Naruto's whiskered cheeks.

"Seeing as I don't believe in reincarnation, I suppose nothing." Naruto flippantly dismissed her. "And I still have yet to achieve my goals so rebirth is out of the question. All my hard work would have gone to waste."

"Do those goals have anything to do with conquering the World Continent?" the girl asked idly as Naruto stared at her with once more eyes widened in utter shock and surprise. "Isn't that you're goal... Mao-san **(1)**?"

"H-How did you...?"

"It does not matter how I know," she interrupted him sharply. "You're a smart man, you could most likely figure it yourself. What does matter is what you will do now?"

The Namikaze shook his head slightly, trying to regain some semblance of composure. "Isn't it obvious? I'll continue what I have started."

"To what end?"

"What does it matter to you?" the Demon Lord spitefully retorted.

All she did was give a blank look before she spoke again.

"Everything,"

Naruto snarled in reply. The woman simply shook her head at him, eyes downcast.

"Temper temper," she taunted teasingly much to the Namikaze's ever growing rage and annoyance. "I just asked a question, you would do well to answer."

"Like you answered my questions?" Naruto spat sarcastically. "Like they say, scratch my back I scratch yours. And this times, no one's gonna have a knife hidden in the sleeve. Tell me what I want to know!"

He brandished his growing nails, the appendages looking less like fingers and more like claws. "Or you know what's coming,"

"Are you certain?"

"Do I need to repeat myself?" he growled again.

"You would do well to learn some self-restraint," she prodded calmly. "A rash mind does not suit you."

At this point, Naruto was just about ready to strangle the life out of the woman as he made her talk while doing so. "I won't ask again,"

"And you'll never have to," she quipped cheerfully. "It seems our time is up."

 _What?_

"So I ask you again Namikaze Naruto... What would you do?"

It was as if the ground had opened up and swallowed him whole as he descended in a downward spiral of endless darkness. He made a desperate attempt to cling to something; the walls, a hanging object, anything as long as it stopped his rapid descent into nothing. Alas, it was in vain for there was nothing he could even touch, much less cling to before he hit solid ground and Namikaze Naruto knew no more.

* * *

At the exact same time...

"We love you Naruto... grow healthy and be strong," the Yondaime, Namikaze Minato winced painfully as the claw of the Kyuubi impaled his midsection with him and his wife Uzumaki Kushina taking the blow to protect their son. "The village will recognize you as a hero... like you should be..."

A trickle of blood escaped past his lips.

"We're sorry to have to burden you... with our responsibility..." Kushina spoke with a smile despite their current circumstances, her sentence punctuated with a cough of blood. "Always know that... you are loved by your Kaa-chan... and your Tou-san... Eat your veggies and grow big... Don't date girls until you're sixteen... and speaking of girls, avoid Jiraiya-sensei... Be nice and make many friends..."

Tears streamed down the redhead's eyes as she spoke and grit her teeth, a small stream of blood trickling down her chin. "There... is so much more I want to tell you..! I want to see you take your first steps... to earn your first hitai-ate... I want to be there for you so much dattebane!"

"K-Kushina..." her husband rasped out. "We must hurry, we can't keep the Kyuubi at bay for any longer..."

"B-Baka..." the redhead smiled. "W-Wasn't this your idea...?"

Minato managed a bloody grin back as he looked toward his wailing son.

"Your Kaa-san and I have to go now Naruto..." he yearned to reach out, to touch his son once more but restrained himself. "But we will always be with you..."

The blond Hokage looked towards the idly standing specter of the Shinigami with a determined nod.

"Shinigami-sama... please seal the beast now...!"

"Just this once mortal," the Shinigami took hold of its sword and quickly sliced the Kyuubi in half, the chakra demon crying out in rage as it was forcibly ripped apart. Thin lines of red chakra swirled as a seal appeared on the belly of the newborn. "Your payment is due... and it has been fulfilled."

"Arigatou _(Thank you)_ Shinigami-sama," the Yondaime managed a smile before looking at his now slumped over and- deep inside he knew- deceased wife. "It seems Kushina-chan went without me..."

 _'How tragic,'_ the Shinigami thought nonchalantly as the Yondaime nodded once more at him. The God of Death sighed before he pushed his hand through the body of the Yondaime, grabbing Namikaze Minato's soul in a tight grip. _'For one so young.'_

The blond Hokage smiled before his eyes dimmed and his body came to a still. Namikaze Minato was gone, joining his wife in the Afterlife.

 _'A parent's love is the most priceless thing in the world,'_ the specter of the Shinigami mused from where it was behind the dying couple. The God of Death glanced at the newborn with mild interest.

 _'And to be the Child of Prophecy... I must keep my eye out for you. More so now than ever, especially with what you are."_

As the approaching sounds of running shinobi reached the clearing the God of Death had long since dissipated, leaving behind the bodies of a deceased Yondaime and his wife lying before an altar as the blond child wailed into the night.

The seal flashed red once before it stilled, a small flame-like swirl marking appearing right above the seal.

* * *

 **A-nd cut! Well that's a wrap!**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a comment, review or critique. They will be appreciated! ^-^**

 **This is sensei, signing off!**

 _ **-Sensei**_

 _ **Translations:**_

 **1) Mao - Demon Lord**


End file.
